leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-973379-20140215150416/@comment-24082016-20140313164312
I'm mostly in agreeance with Epic. Only alternative thought I'll state is that nashor's isn't a must on support kayle. If anything, I'd go for the utility+tanky stat yeilded by Rylai's Crystal Sceptor instead. I make this claim based on 3 facts that come into account with running a support Kayle. Now,what I'm about to say may sound repetitive, but that's because it's all ties in withc kayle's purpose when she's not a main damage dealer. After laning phase and early-midgame, support Kayle is all about Baits and Peels(and yes, pro-status interventions). Below, I'll explain my reasoning(which should be obvious for anyone who's used the item before) for why I'd choose to complete rylais, instead of Nashor's as 1 of kayles "offensive/not support" items. 1.Proper supports have less item slots to work with in producing damage, so they need to bring "more" to the table Yes, after Kayle has completed her 3rd item(as support, to maximise utility through progression of game, u'll probably get deathcap before lichbane due to it's ap boost), she can do considerable damage to squishies during midgame, but as a proper support, warding up, buying pinks, and etc, chances of u hitting that 3 item mark before late-midgame are pretty low(unless u been ksing hard). with 3 "offensive items" being your max on proper support(last 3 slots for boots, gold income item, and sightstone), you're ability to stand up to something 1 on 1, or to provide sufficient utility after early midgame is actually lacking compared to other traditional supports...at least, with her abilities AS IS. Rylai gives her that added "usefulness" more explained on that later. 2. If she get's caught/dragged into a fight(which happens more than anyone would like to admit), Kayle being completely squishy is an issue. Any team that is able to properly engage another, or to collapse on a target will surely be aiming for squishies like Kayle. Kayle doesn't have any instant means to get away from 1 or many focusing her down. What she has is her q slow, potentially a summoner(flash/exhaust/ghost) and heal speed boost(which is so much more reliable since Kayle "nerf"). Kiting will be an underfunded Kayle's main weapon. However, the damage to whatever you're in range of(against a good time, that starts off being whatever dove yours, most likely being a tank or someone more fed than you), your damage will be dissapointing(Yes, even with a nashors and something else completed). So your best bet is to buy time. In order to buy time for your team to collapse on the enemy, or to do a counter dive while u attempt to keep ur ap and ad carries alive, rylai's ability can help with that. Not a Nashor's. 3.Proper supports need some decent ability of peeling and/or locking down enemies for their team. Same reasoning as number 2, but more emphasis on your team. Rylai's, unlike Nashor's, adds a new dimension of utility to kayle. The slow(procked by splash magic damage of righteous and by kayle's single target q(don't ask me if it stacks. idk, and it wouldnt matter anyways given Qs slow)) will reduce the effectiveness of focused atks by enemy melees(if they can't reach, they can't stack autoattacks) and those just barely in range, and to lockdown those escaping/kiting. Nashor's vs. Rylai's Crystal Sceptor. Nashor's advantages- Better dps. 20cdr Rylai's advantages- More Tankiness. Better Peel from and locking down of enemy champs(righteous fury given added utility) People can g either way. I dare so Kayle with 30% cdr is MORE than enough. So if u're gi is Talisman(the most useful teamwise, in my opinion), and u got tsome cdr from "inteligence in utility tree(heavily invested section for traditoinal supports) and offensive tree(totally 10cdr), you're more than fine. Nashor's plus that all that stuff would be wasted cdr. if u really feel like u need cdr, and u dont go Talisman, feel free to go cdr boots. they're suprisingly viable on a support kayle. That's my reasoning. Not necessarily right, just different. Feel free to disagree. It would be great if someone came up with something that completely disclaimed my points. That would help greatly in producing decently geared support kayles.